Jeff's Newfound Sanity Sanity Newfound de Jeff
by SLenDErsUMmeRSevE
Summary: Yin is a depressed teenager who fangirls over Jeff the Killer.Jeff is on a routine night murder,but when he meets the girl that doesn't care he decides to let her live.Three years later,Yin's life is great-until a certain someone comes through her window.Rated T for now,WILL GO UP IN THE FUTURE. Don't like don't read.También en español bajo los separadores de páginas.


**May 7th, 2010**

Yin lay asleep on her queen-sized bed, snoring softly and completely unaware of her window sliding open. The dark figure of a man entered the room and sneaked over to the foot of the bed. He watched as the 12-year-old slept. The girl stirred, and the man grinned. Her eyes fluttered open and the man pounced on her, covering her mouth. "Go to sleep-" he began, but the girl wriggled out of his grasp and cut him off. "Okay, Jeff, I get it, you're going to kill me. Just get on with it, okay? I don't need the whole 'go to sleep' speech, just bring the knife across my throat and be done with me." He looked at her, confused. "What? How do you know who I am?" He asked, truly bewildered. "Oh please," she said. "Who else tells their victims to go to sleep then carves a smile on their dead face?" If Jeff's eyes could have widened more, they would have. "Whaaaat?" he asked, still confused. "CreepyPasta," Yin stated simply, as if that answered everything. Jeff stared at her for a moment, then asked shakily, "Y-you're not a... fangirl, are you?" and began to back away. "Not the 'ZOMG Jeff I luvv you so much if I see you imma rape you' kind, no." she replied. Jeff shivered, then said, "They give me the creeps." "Wait, they: the fangirls, give YOU: Jeff the motherfucking KILLER, the 'creeps'? That makes absolutely no sense." Yin stated. Jeff replied, "You don't know what it's like. I have more fangirls than victims!" "So?" Yin replied. "UGH. Can I just kill you already? You're annoying." Jeff said, irritated. "Go ahead. Iz not like anyone will care."

Jeff would have blinked if he could. "What? Someone has to care." "Yeah, my grandmother, who is now dead." Yin replied bitterly. "What about your mom and dad?" Jeff asked. "I never knew my dad and my mom's an alcoholic. I have no friends at school, nobody at my school likes me anyway, and I'm bullied constantly so it really doesn't matter." she said. Jeff just stared at her for a moment. "Well, I'll just come back when you find that life is worth while." He stated, then jumped out the window and took off running.

**Three years later, March 5th 2013**

15-year-old Yin sat at her desk trying to figure out an equation on her math homework when her mother called up to her, "Yin! Megan is here!" Yin sighed and shouted back, "Send her up!" A moment later Yin's friend was in the doorway. "Hey, Megan." Yin said. "Hey, Yin. How was your Friday?" "Crappy as hell. I got a packet of weekend homework from math. " Yin plopped back down in her seat. "Well, that won't stop you from coming to the concert with me right? C'mon, it's MCR, PATD, Papa Roach, Breaking Benjamin, all your favorites..." Megan coaxed. "...well, as long as I get this homework finished soon, I guess I can go to the Warped Tour concert with you." Yin gave a small smile and said, "It's tomorrow night, right?" "Yeah, make sure to get plenty of rest 'cause we're gonna be up all fuckin' night!" Yin laughed. "Yeah, yeah. You got the backstage passes, right?" "Hells to the yeah! Of course I've got them. We're gonna meet the bands!" Yin laughed, and went back to her homework.

***Time Skip to after the concert***

Yin climbed into her bedroom through her window. _Risking getting grounded was SO worth it, _she thought as she changed into pj's and fell onto her mattress She was exhausted; as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

The window slid open. The night was dark, for there was no moon or stars. A man fell through the opening and drew his knife, watching silently as the girl in the bed took deep, even breaths. She was asleep, and he would finally get to spill her blood. He walked over, and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Go to sleep, Yin." he whispered, and brought the knife up. He stared at the girl in the bed, and the bloodlust disappeared. He let the knife fall to his side, and just continued to watch Yin. Suddenly she sat up; she had heard his words. She looked around and, when she saw him, let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "..Jeff..." she said after a moment. There was no fear in her voice, just wariness. "You choose now to kill me, huh? Well, it's very ironic that I just had the best night of my life." she hung her head. "Whatever... just... make it quick, okay?" she whispered the last part. Jeff stood for a moment, then found himself sitting down on the bed and wrapping his arms around her. "I'm not going to kill you, Yin." he whispered into her hair. Yin raised her head and met his blind-blue eyes with her own golden-brown ones. "Why not?" she asked. He waited a moment, then pressed his chapped lips to her soft ones.

Yin's eyes widened in shock, but drifted closed as Jeff's eyes glazed over a bit (A/N: Jeff's eyes glazed over because he can't close them, but he can block his vision and stuff. Kind of like when he sleeps, his eyes are glassy and dead-looking.). Jeff slid his tongue across Yin's lower lip, and she opened her mouth in response. Jeff's tongue explored Yin's mouth, and she whimpered with pleasure. Jeff let Yin poke her tongue into his mouth, and he shuddered as she slid her tongue along the slash in his cheek. He pulled away, and Yin's eyes widened as she realized why. "Jeff, I'm sorry..." Jeff looked away and sighed. "..Jeff, you're beautiful." Yin said, and Jeff cringed. "The last person who said that to me was my mother, and she lied to me... she w-wanted t-to kill me..." he whispered. Yin wrapped her arms around Jeff's neck and sighed into his chest. "Jeff, you are beautiful. People just don't see it because they're all naive and think that THEY are the beautiful one, when really they are monsters." Jeff's left eye twitched. "I'm the r-real m-m-monster... I kill people,Yin. I-i was going to kill you..." he whispered. Yin just dragged him closer, and hugged him. "You are beautiful, Jeff, no matter what other people think. I love you just the way you are." Jeff wrapped his arms around Yin and sighed, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "I have to go," he whispered. "No you don't. Stay here tonight, it's too cold for you to be wandering around out there in just your hoody. I'll give you a bandanna and you can sleep here." Yin said firmly. Jeff gave a small, shy smile and replied, "Thanks, Yin. I owe you one..." "Bullshit. You don't owe me anything." Yin replied. Jeff laughed, and lay back on the mattress. Yin passed him a black bandanna and he tied it around his head, covering his eyes. "Go to sleep, Jeff." Jeff heard Yin say, before he fell asleep.

**A/N: Okay! First chapter done... I know it's a bit quick but I needed something to fill it up... soon we will be getting to the plot.I'll see you guys next update! Oh, and**

**REVIEW OR I'LL KILL YOU. (just kidding)**

**Not a joke, people.**

* * *

**07 de mayo 2010**

Yin dormía en su cama de matrimonio, roncando suavemente y completamente inconsciente de su ventana corredera abierta. La figura oscura de un hombre entró en la habitación y se coló a los pies de la cama. Vio como los 12 años de edad dormían. La chica se movió, y el hombre sonrió. Abrió los ojos, y el hombre se abalanzó sobre ella, cubriendo su boca. "Vete a dormir-" empezó a decir, pero la chica se retorció fuera de su alcance y lo interrumpió. "Está bien, Jeff, lo entiendo, usted va a matarme. Sólo seguir adelante con ella, ¿de acuerdo? Yo no necesito todo el" ir a dormir 'habla, acaba de llegar a la navaja en la garganta y que hacer con me ". Él la miró, confundido. "¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?" Pidió, en verdad desconcertado. "Oh, por favor", dijo. "¿Quién le dice a sus víctimas para ir a dormir, entonces talla una sonrisa en su cara muerta?" Si los ojos de Jeff podría haber aumentado más, tendrían. "Whaaaat?" -preguntó, todavía confundido. "CreepyPasta," Yin dijo simplemente, como si eso lo respondió. Jeff la miró por un momento y luego preguntó con voz temblorosa, "Y-usted no es un ... fangirl, ¿verdad?" y comenzó a retroceder. "No es el 'ZOMG Jeff me luvv que tanto si te veo Imma violarte' bueno, no." , respondió ella. Jeff se estremeció, y luego dijo: "Me dan escalofríos". "Espera, que: las fangirls, Dandole: Jeff el asesino hijo de puta, el" creeps "Eso no tiene ningún sentido?". Yin declaró. Jeff respondió: "Usted no sabe lo que es. Tengo más fangirls que las víctimas!" "¿Y?" Yin contestó. "UGH. Puedo matarte ya? Usted es molesto." Jeff dijo, irritado. "Adelante. Iz le gusta que nadie le importará."

Jeff habría pestañeado si pudiera. "¿Qué? Alguien tiene que cuidar." "Sí, mi abuela, que ahora está muerto." Yin contestó con amargura. "¿Qué hay de tus padres?" Preguntó Jeff. "No sabía que mi padre y mi madre es una alcohólica. No tengo amigos en la escuela, nadie en mi escuela me gusta de todos modos, y estoy acosado constantemente por lo que realmente no importa." ella dijo. Jeff se la quedó mirando un momento. "Bueno, yo sólo voy a volver cuando te encuentras con que la vida vale la pena." Afirmó, luego saltó por la ventana y echó a correr.

**Tres años más tarde, 05 de marzo 2013**

15-años de edad, Yin se sentó en su escritorio tratando de averiguar una ecuación en su tarea de matemáticas cuando su madre llamó a ella, "Yin! Megan está aquí!" Yin suspiró y le gritó: "Enviar a levantarse!" Un momento después, el amigo de Yin estaba en la puerta. "Hey, Megan." Dijo Yin. "Hey, Yin. ¿Cómo fue tu viernes?" "Crappy como el infierno. Me dieron un paquete de fin de semana, la tarea de matemáticas." Yin se dejó caer en su asiento. "Bueno, eso no le impidió llegar al concierto conmigo ahora? Vamos, es MCR, PATD, Papa Roach, Breaking Benjamin, todos los favoritos ..." Megan convenció. "... Bueno, siempre y cuando me pongo esta tarea terminó pronto, supongo que puedo ir al concierto Warped Tour con usted." Yin dio una pequeña sonrisa y dijo: "Es mañana por la noche, ¿verdad?" "Sí, asegúrese de obtener suficiente porque vamos a estar toda la puta noche de descanso!" Yin se echó a reír. "Sí, sí. Tienes los pases backstage, ¿verdad?" "Infierno en el sí! Por supuesto que he los consiguió. Vamos a conocer a las bandas!" Yin se rió y volvió a su tarea.

*** Tiempo Skipz para después del concierto ***

Yin se metió en su habitación por la ventana. = Arriesgar llegar a tierra que merece la pena, = pensó mientras se transforma en pijama y cayó sobre el colchón Estaba exhausta, tan pronto como la cabeza en la almohada que estaba dormida.

La ventana se abrió. La noche era oscura, porque no había luna ni estrellas. Un hombre cayó por la abertura y sacó su cuchillo, observando en silencio mientras la niña en la cama tuvo profundas, incluso respiraciones. Ella estaba dormida, y finalmente llegar a derramar su sangre. Se acercó y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído. "Vete a dormir, Yin". -susurró, y trajo el cuchillo. Miró a la chica en la cama, y la sed de sangre desapareció. Dejó caer el cuchillo a su lado, y simplemente siguió mirando Yin. De pronto se sentó, ella había escuchado sus palabras. Miró a su alrededor y, cuando lo vio, dejó escapar un suspiro que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo. ".. Jeff ..." , dijo después de un momento. No había miedo en su voz, sólo la cautela. "Usted elige ahora a matarme, ¿no? Bueno, es muy irónico que acabo de tener la mejor noche de mi vida." ella bajó la cabeza. "Lo que sea ... que ... que sea rápido, ¿de acuerdo?" -susurró la última parte. Jeff se detuvo un momento y luego se encontró sentado en la cama y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella. "No voy a matarte, Yin". -susurró en su pelo. Yin levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos ciegos de color azul con sus propios queridos marrón dorado. "¿Por qué no?" -preguntó ella. Esperó un momento y luego apretó los labios agrietados con sus los blandos.

Los ojos de Yin se abrieron en estado de shock, pero se cerraron los ojos de Jeff nublaron un poco (A / N:. Ojos de Jeff vidriosos porque no puede cerrarlas, pero pueden bloquear su visión y cosas Algo así como cuando duerme, su los ojos están vidriosos y muertos de aspecto.). Jeff deslizó la lengua por el labio inferior de Yin, y ella abrió la boca para responder. La lengua de Jeff exploró la boca de Yin, y ella gimió con placer. Jeff dejó Yin meter la lengua en su boca, y él se estremeció cuando ella deslizó su lengua a lo largo de la barra en la mejilla. Él se apartó, y los ojos de Yin amplió al darse cuenta de por qué. "Jeff, lo siento ..." Jeff miró hacia otro lado y suspiró. ".. Jeff, eres hermosa." Yin dijo, y Jeff se encogió. "La última persona que dijo que para mí era mi madre, y ella me mintió ... ella quería w-t-matarme ..." susurró. Yin envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jeff y suspiró en su pecho. "Jeff, eres hermosa. La gente simplemente no lo ven porque están todos ingenuos y pensar que son lo más hermoso, cuando en realidad son unos monstruos." El ojo izquierdo de Jeff movió. "Yo soy el monstruo mm-r-real ... Me killpeople, Yin. Ii iba a matar ..." susurró. Yin simplemente lo arrastró más cerca, y lo abrazó. "Eres hermosa, Jeff, no importa lo que piensen los demás. Te amo tal como eres." Jeff envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de Yin y suspiró, dándole un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza. "Me tengo que ir", susurró. "No, no lo haces. Quedaos aquí esta noche, hace demasiado frío para que usted pueda estar vagando por ahí en tan sólo su sudadera con capucha. Te voy a dar un pañuelo y se puede dormir aquí." Yin dijo con firmeza. Jeff le dio una pequeña sonrisa tímida y dijo: "Gracias, Yin. Te debo una ..." "Bullshit. Usted no me debe nada." Yin contestó. Jeff se rió, y se tumbó en el colchón. Yin le pasó un pañuelo negro y lo ató alrededor de su cabeza, tapándose los ojos. "Vete a dormir, Jeff." Jeff oyó Yin decir, antes de dormirse.

**A / N: ¡Está bien! Primer capítulo hace ... Sé que es un poco más rápido, pero necesitaba algo para llenarlo ... pronto estaremos llegando a la plot.I Te ver ustedes la próxima actualización! Ah, y**

**Revisión o me mataré. (Es broma)**

**No es una broma, la gente.**


End file.
